mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3724
Mikey Episode Number: 3723 Date: Wednesday, September 17, 1997 Sponsors: A, 3 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Luis Santeiro 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Olivia, and Bob sing "Hello! Hello! Hello!" to the viewers" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil Tries To Write The Word DANCE |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Trying and Trying Again" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "D-U-C-K-I-E". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How paper is recycled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A for Acorn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Soul A |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Martians investigate an A. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: WALK TALL |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Linda Ronstadt sings "La Charreada" with Elmo and Parker Monster. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazzy Alphabet (male chorus shouts each letter) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Today's Secret Drawing is an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo sings "In Your Imagination." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Vaudeville duo Herman Happy and Stanley Sad sing bout how they live up to their names. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs bake bread. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Magical Herman's number trick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn plays a game in her home with Cookie Monster, where Cookie must locate a cookie without seeing it. Wearing a blindfold, Cookie is able to identify the cookie, a plate, and a telephone by feeling them, smelling them, and eating them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie tries to demonstrate what a telephone is, but keeps getting calls. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Look at Me, I'm Three!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Cow Dog Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & the Kidsongs Kids sing "Come On & Swim" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: A for Ape |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The letter A dances at the beach |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase A |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Johnson enters a framing shop to have a painting framed, only to find that Grover works there too. Grover assumes the painting is of his great-great-grandmonther, but Mr. Johnson exclaims that it’s his wife. After coming out from the back room with a circle and triangle frame, Grover finally frames it with a square, but destroys the original painting by splitting it over the bald man’s head. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (Marty Robinson) has a small octopus on his head, but a little boy (Joey Mazzarino) has a big octopus. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Boober, Mokey, Wembley, and Red with a chorus of Fraggles sing "Feel So Bad" with a gospel like tune |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A pig dances a jig while wearing a wig. Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|On a rainy day, Ernie watches TV, when Bert suggests he do something else, like write a story. Thus, Ernie sets everything out on the table, including pencils, paper, a pencil sharpener, and a wastebasket (which somehow ended up on Bert's head). Ernie is now ready to write a story, but instead, he leaves everything set out for when he gets an idea. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: A - Airplane |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kerrington tells Grover he's three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Song: It's number 3 (on trike/on hike) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 20 penguins going down a slide |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animal Rock #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Olivia holding the Sesame Street sign while Bob and Linda hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide